thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Lucille (Waffe)
| Erster Auftritt = "Der letzte Tag auf Erden" | Letzter Auftritt = "Zorn" | Status = Inaktiv | Besitzer = Negan Rick Grimes Anne | Waffenart = Nahkampfwaffe}}Lucille ist ein hölzerner Baseballschläger, der mit Stacheldraht umwickelt ist und zuerst in der Folge "Der letzte Tag auf Erden" der sechsten Staffel von AMC's The Walking Dead zu sehen ist. Es wird von Negan benutzt, um Menschen und Beißer zu töten. Nach dem Krieg gegen Negan und den Saviors, scheint Lucille von der Miliz zurückgelassen worden zu sein. Vor dem Ausbruch Virginia Über den Gebrauch von Lucille vor dem Ausbruch ist nichts bekannt. Nach dem Ausbruch Vor dem Ausbruch nahm Negan den Baseballschläger und wickelte ihn mit Stacheldraht ein. Negan nannte es Lucille nach seiner verstorbenen Frau. Als seine Frau neben ihm stand und ihm half, vor der Apokalypse durch das Leben zu kommen, erinnert der Schläger an sie. Er ist ziemlich besessen von "Lucille". Er spricht von den Schläger, als wäre sie eine Person, die sie "ehrfürchtig" und "schmutziges Mädchen" nennt. Er wird fast immer gesehen, als er sie trägt, mit der Ausnahme, dass er ihn an einem Lastwagen hinterlassen hat, nachdem Carl zwei seiner Männer erschossen hat. Er benutzt Lucille, um Feinde und Wanderer gleichermaßen einzuschüchtern, zu verstümmeln oder zu töten. Seine Anhänglichkeit an Lucille ist so, dass Negan wütend wird, wenn Rosita sie aus Versehen erschießt, und die Hinrichtung eines Alexandriers fordert. Er ist sehr beschützerisch gegen Lucille und wird wütend, wenn jemand es wagt, sie anzufassen oder zu beschädigen. Staffel 6 "Der letzte Tag auf Erden" Lucille wird von Negan geführt. Negan stellt sie Rick Grimes vor, dem Anführer einer mächtigen Gruppe von Überlebenden, die eine Vielzahl von Saviors getötet haben und nun niederknien, um ihre Strafe zu erhalten. Sie wird benutzt um Überlebende zu töten. Negan beschließt, jemandem den Kopf einzureißen. Er beginnt ein Spiel von eine-kleine-Micky-Naus und geht herum und zeigt Lucille auf Ricks Gruppe. Als er schließlich jemanden auswählt, um zu sterben, schlägt Negan mit Lucille mehrmals auf den Kopf einer Person. Staffel 7 "Der Tag wird kommen" Es wird enthüllt, dass die Person, die von Negan gewählt wurde, Abraham Ford war, dem er auf den Kopf schlägt. Nach dem ersten Schlag fügt sich Abraham wieder ein und murmelt trotzig "Lutsch mir die Eier", bevor Negan ihn zu Boden schlägt und ihn brutal zu Tode schlägt und dabei seinen ganzen Kopf zerstört. Danach schleudert er Lucille, was dazu führt, dass Abrahams Blut auf Ricks Gesicht spritzt. Er sagt dann zur Gruppe: "Schau mein schmutziges Mädchen an!" Als Negan Rosita Espinosa, deren besondere Reaktion er auf sich zieht, mit der blutbefleckten Fledermaus verhöhnt, steht Daryl Dixon wütend auf und schlägt Negan. Nachdem Daryl zurückgehalten und wieder in die Grupee gesetzt wurde, sagt Negan, dass er das nicht passieren lassen wird. Er erinnert sich, dass er keine Ausnahmen macht und schlägt Glenn Rhee plötzlich in den Kopf. Nachdem er beobachtet hat, wie Glenn für einige Momente leidet und seine letzten Worte sagt, schlägt Negan seinen Kopf wie bei Abraham. Glenns Kopf und Gehirn hängen von Lucille ab, während Negan witzelt, dass sie eine Vampirfledermaus ist. Als er mit Rick spricht, fragt er, ob er seine rechte Hand getötet hat. Rick starrt ihn dann an. Aufgrund der Art, wie er Negan ansieht, wird Rick zum Wohnmobil gezerrt. Negan fährt zu der Stelle, an der die Saviors in der letzten Folge einen Mann gehängt haben. Negan schickt ein paar Beußer aus dem Wohnmobil und befiehlt Rick, seine Axt zu holen, das Negan auf das Dach des Wohnmobils geworfen hat, und zeigt Lucille auf ihn. Rick macht das erfolgreich. Sie fahren zurück in den Wald und Negan sagt Rick, dass er Carls Arm abhacken soll oder er wird Lucille nehmen und seinen Schädel einschlagen und die Saviors werden Ricks Gruppe erschießen. Bevor er das tut, stoppt Negan ihn und erinnert Rick, dass er ihm gehört und für ihn sorgt. "Die Zelle" Negan versucht Daryl mit Lucille einzuschüchtern, als Daryl versucht das Sanctuary zu verlassen. Er geht sogar so weit, Daryl zu töten. Er fährt fort zu sagen, dass Daryl "nicht leicht einzuschüchtern ist", und dass er das an ihm mag. Dann geht er weg, während die Saviors Daryl zusammenschlagen und zurück in seine Zelle werfen. "Fron" Negan benutzt Lucille, um ans Alexandria Tor zu klopfen, während er nach jemandem fragt, der ihn hereinlässt. Rick öffnet das Tor und Negan, gibt ihn Lucille. Während der Zeit, in der Rick Lucille hat, stellt sich Negan immer wieder in Positionen, wo es für Rick leicht wäre, ihn mit seinem eigenen Schläger zu schlagen. Rick wurde zu diesem Zeitpunkt von Negan fest unterjocht und lässt all diese Gelegenheiten vorübergehen. Als er und seine Saviors Alexandria verlassen, fordert Negan Lucille von Rick zurück und erklärt, dass "Rick sowieso nicht daran festhalten möchte." "Sing mir ein Lied" Joseph hält bei Negans Wohnung an, um ihm Lucille zu geben, die Negan im Lastwagen zurückgelassen hat. Nachdem er mit Negans Witzen darüber gelacht hat, wie er mit Lucille umgegangen ist, wird Joey grob entlassen. Als Negan Carl zum Singen zwingt, behauptet er, dass Lucille es mag, lieder vorgesungen bekommen. Als Carl singt, schwingt Negan Lucille herum. "Unsere Herzen schlagen noch" Am Tisch erzählt Negan Carl und Olivia, dass er fertig ist und auf Rick wartet. Negan nimmt Lucille und legt sie auf einen Stuhl und sagt, dass sie hungrig ist. Nachdem sie Spencer Monroe getötet hat, schießt Rosita Espinosa, trauernd und aufgebracht über Spencers Tod, auf Negan, trifft aber versehentlich Lucille, die ihm im Weg steht. Negan fordert Rosita auf, ihm zu sagen, wer die Kugel gemacht hat. Da er glaubt, dass sie lügt und ihr mehrere Chancen gibt, die Wahrheit zu sagen, befiehlt Negan Arat, jemanden zu töten, und sie erschießt Olivia. "Wir sind Negan" Negan wird ständig mit Lucille gesehen und benutzt sie, um an Türen zu klopfen. Bei einem Treffen mit Eugene zeigt er den Schaden, den seine Kugel angerichtet hat. Bevor er Emmett Carson tötet, trifft er ihn zweimal mit Lucille. "Auf die andere Seite" Negan taucht mit Lucille vor dem Sanctuary auf und begrüßt Harlan Carson. "Was wir brauchen" Negan kommt mit Lucille in Sascha's Zelle an, als David sie gerade vergewaltigen will. Er erinnert ihn wütend daran, dass Vergewaltigung verboten ist und er die Grenze überschritten hat. Als David sich entschuldigt, sticht Negan ihm durch den Hals und weigert sich, seine Entschuldigung anzunehmen. "Heute beginnt der Rest des Lebens" Negan wird ständig mit Lucille gesehen, als er und die Saviors versuchen, Alexandria zu übernehmen. Negan verlangt, dass Rick einer seiner Leute auswählt, um mit Lucille hingerichtet zu werden. Negan klopft Lucille gegen den Sarg. Negan öffnet die Sargtür. Sasha, jetzt ein Beißer, stürzt sich auf ihn. Nachdem er Rick und Carl nach der Schlacht gefangen genommen hat, droht er Carl mit Lucille zu töten und dann Ricks Hände zu nehmen. Rick droht Negan eines Tages zu töten, trotz aller Drohungen, die Negan macht. Während sich Negan darauf vorbereitet, Carl mit Lucille zu schlagen, springt Shiva auf einen nahegelegenen Saviorund lässt ihn zertreten. Staffel 8 "Erster Kampf" Negan taucht mit Lucille vor dem Sanctuary auf, als Rick und die Miliz eintreffen. "Die Beichte" Negan wird ständig mit Lucille gesehen, als er und die Saviors eine Krisensitzung mit Gregory, Simon, Regina, Dwight und Eugene über die Rebellion in Alexandria haben. Negan schlägt mehrere Male mit Lucille auf den Tisch, befragt Simon und ob er sich erinnert, wer sie sind und wer die Verantwortung trägt. Simon verspricht seine Treue. Als er im Wohnwagen gefangen ist, hat Negan Lucille bei sich. Er lässt seine Deckung fallen, als Gabriel seine Waffe greift, bevor er sich im zweiten Raum des Anhängers einsperrt. Negan benutzt Lucille, um Beißerherauszuholen, die durchgestoßen sind und sagt, es ist Zeit zu gehen. Negan erklärt, wie sie hinein kommen werden, indem sie Lucille und Walkerinnerungen aufeinander anwenden. Negan nimmt den Wanderer und zieht ihn zu sich, aber Gabriel wird nicht gehen, bis er seine Sünden bekennt. Negan öffnet sich schließlich vor der Epidemie über seine erste Frau, wie er sie schlecht behandelt hat und wie er sie nach ihrem Tod nicht niederlegen konnte und überzeugt Gabriel, dass sie zusammen arbeiten müssen, um aus diesem Schlamassel herauszukommen. Gabriel taucht auf und gibt Negan die Waffe und sagt: "Dir ist vergeben." Negan schlägt ihm einmal ins Gesicht und sagt "Danke". Negan reißt den Beißer auseinander und erklärt, wie all diese Innenseiten benutzt werden können, um unter Toten zu gehen. Während Gabriel und Negan in das Sanctuary gehen, benutzt Negan Lucille, um mehrere Wanderer zu töten, nachdem sie entdeckt wurden, und hilft damit, einen Weg für die beiden Männer in Sicherheit zu bringen. "Für Danach" Lucille wird bei beiden Gelegenheiten mit Negan gesehen, wenn er mit Eugene spricht. "Kampf um die Zukunft" Lucille wird von Negan festgehalten, als er vor den Toren von Alexandria erscheint. Er winkt Lucille, um den Saviors zu signalisieren, in Alexandria zu feuern. Lucille wird später von Negan benutzt, als er Rick angreift. Als Rick kurz die Oberhand gewinnt, benutzt er den Griff von Lucille, um Negan ins Gesicht zu schlagen und ihn auf den Rücken zu stoßen. Das macht ihn so wütend, dass er Rick zurückschlagen kann. "Botschaften" Lucille wird mit Negan gesehen, als er mit Simon spricht und ihn damit beauftragt, mit den Scavengers umzugehen. "Flucht nach Hilltop" Lucille wird von Negan gehalten, wo er den Saviors vorschlägt, dass sie verdorbene Beißer zu ihrem Vorteil benutzen, ihre Waffen in Rollatorresten zu beschichten wird sie effektiv "beflecken", und während die Waffe den Feind nicht töten kann, werden die Eingeweide einen todsicheren Weg schaffen damit sich das Opfer infiziert. Dann legt er Lucille in einen dicken Mantel aus Blut und Fleisch von einem der Beißer und zeigt es der Menge. "Der Schlüssel zur Zukunft" Auf seinem Weg nach Hilltop verlässt Negan Lucille, eingetaucht in einen Eimer mit Rollatorblut. Nachdem Rick Negan's Auto zum Absturz gebracht hat, flüchtet er in Lewis Medical Supplies, die von Rick verfolgt werden. Während des Handgemenges lässt Negan Lucille in ein Loch fallen und folgt ihr schnell nach. Während Rick und Negan ein Katz-und-Maus-Spiel spielen, sucht Negan verzweifelt nach Lucille, die schließlich von Rick gefunden wird. Rick erzählt Negan, dass das Einzige, was Negan interessiert, Lucille ist und Negan kann sie nicht einmal retten. Mit dem Versprechen, Negan zu erlauben, "ihr Lebewohl zu küssen", trinkt Rick Lucille in Alkohol und setzt den Schläger in Brand. Um Lucille zu retten, bringt Negan Rick in einen Raum voller Beißer. Rick greift die Beißer mit der brennenden Lucille an, bis Negan es schafft, seine brennende Fledermaus zurückzuholen und aus einem Fenster zu entkommen, gefolgt von Rick. "Der Weg der Toten" Anne ist im Besitz von Lucille, wie man sie in ihrem Wohnwagen sieht. Später bereitet sie sich darauf vor, den Schläger vor Negan zu verbrennen, um ihn psychisch zu verletzen. Während sie unbeaufsichtigt und er immer noch gefesselt ist, hat Negan irgendwie Annes Aufflackern und Fotos von ihren Leuten in die Finger bekommen und droht gegenseitig das sentimentale Eigentum gegenseitig zu zerstören, wenn sie ihr Vorhaben fortsetzt. Ein emotionaler Negan erklärt, dass Lucille nach seiner ersten Frau benannt wurde, die ihn "durch das Leben geführt" hat, weil der Baseballschläger ihn durch die Apokalypse gebracht hat. Nachdem sie mit Negan ringt, um ihre Fotos zu retten, wird Negan später von Anne befreit und nimmt Lucille zurück. "Die rechte Hand" Negan hält Lucille während der ganzen Episode. "Zorn" Negan hat Lucille, als die Saviors ihren Weg in die letzte Schlacht machen. Während Negans und Ricks letzter Kampf benutzt Negan Lucille, um Ricks Seite zu verletzen. Nachdem Rick Negans Kehle durchgeschnitten hat, läßt er den Schläger fallen. Lucilles aktueller Aufenthaltsort oder Besitzer ist unbekannt. Staffel 10 Lucille wird in dieser Staffel erscheinen. Getötete Opfer * Abraham Ford * Glenn Rhee * Gary (vor der Verwandlung) * Mindestens 20 unbenannte Überlebende * 1 unbenannter Savior (vor der Verwandlung) * Unbekannte Anzahl an Zombies und Personen Auftritte Trivia * Lucille ist die einzige Waffe in der Fernsehserie, die benannt ist. * Negan wird bis zur Niederlage, nie ohne Lucille gesehen, außer von zwei Momente, der ersten, bei dem Negan Rick Lucille in der Episode "Fron" hält. Das zweite war, als er Lucille versehentlich in der Episode "Sing mir ein Lied" am Truck draußen ließ. * Lucille wird zweimal von Rick Grimes benutzt: einmal gegen Negan selbst in "Kampf um die Zukunft" und einmal gegen Beißer in "Der Schlüssel zur Zukunft". * Obwohl es nicht in der Serie erwähnt wird, scheint Lucille ein Louisville Slugger zu sein, da sie das ovale Logo trägt, ein Markenzeichen dieses Baseballschlägers. * Lucilles Existenz wurde seit "In der Falle" angedeutet. ** In "In der Falle" sagt ein Savior: "Right off the bat". ** In "Lösung" sagt Jesus, dass die Saviors sagten, dass sie "right off the bat" lernen müssten. ** In "Nach Osten" sieht Carl eine Waffe, in einer Zeichnung von Lucille eingemeißelt ist. * Eine Version von Lucille ist in Supernatural in der Episode "Irgendwo zwischen Himmel und Hölle" zu sehen. Protagonist Dean Winchester wird gezeigt, wie er es ausübt und sagt: "Mann, Papa hat diese Sache geliebt." Sam und Dean Winchesters Vater wurde von Jeffrey Dean Morgan gespielt, der auch Negan auf The Walking Dead spielt. * Aus den Nahaufnahmen in "Letzter Tag auf der Erden" und "Der Tag wird kommen" ist klar, dass der Stacheldraht von Lucille keine Punkte hat, sondern die Drähte sich nach innen biegen. Dies macht die Stütze für Schauspieler sicher, da einfaches Bürsten gegen echten Stacheldraht ernsthafte Verletzungen verursachen kann. * Nach dem Überfall auf den Satellitenposten stehlen Rick und seine Gruppe alle Waffen in der Waffenkammer des Außenpostens. Mindestens zwei dieser Geschütze hatten eine Zeichnung von Lucille an ihren Griffen. * Es ist nicht bekannt, was mit Lucille nach dem Krieg passiert ist. Als Negan Michonne danach fragte, sagte sie, es sei "noch da draußen", was bedeutet, dass es hinterlassen wurde. Man weiß nicht, ob diese Aussage stimmt. Kategorie:Die Saviors Kategorie:Waffen